


temporarily stained

by nina2502



Series: marisabeth [1]
Category: Maria Stuart - Friedrich Schiller
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina2502/pseuds/nina2502
Summary: Maria Stuart (Mary Stuart) and Elizabeth the Queen of England. Forbidden love and revelation.Part of a story that I’m probably never going to actually finish. I know they’re distant cousins, but they all married their family back then so this is ok.
Relationships: Elizabeth I of England/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots
Series: marisabeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209488
Kudos: 1





	temporarily stained

She could spend hours studying all the marks Maria had left on her skin; vivid reminders of the previous events; barely noticeable in the dull moonlight shining through the silk curtains. Marks that would embellish her skin for the following days. Hidden away under the rough fabric of her dress, in places visible only to her. Just thinking about it left her smiling, reliving the night all over again, craving the soft touches of the other woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently writing a story about these two, since we’re reading the book in german class right now. English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me in the comments :}


End file.
